utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Beryll Heliodora
Supplemental Information Nationality: German Languages: Japanese, (English and German coming up) Clothing size: 36 Stature: petite Shoe size: 38 Hair: light brown, a little more than shoulder-length Hex. code: approximately AA753F Eyecolor: Brown to golden yellow Hex.: approximately 513C27 to CCBD7A Pupil: very dark brown, almost black Hex. Code approximately 1D160C Color scheme: light brown, golden yellow, white and black VISIT BH's WEBSITE FOR MORE USEFUL INFORMATION Songlist CV Act 1 Release song: ARiA CV Act1: Coward Mont Blanc CV-VC Act1: Love is war CV Act 1.2: Strobe Last CV Act 1.2: When swindlers start laughing out CV Act 1.2: Judgement of Corruption CV ACT 1.2: KiLLER LADY CV Act 1.2: Leia CV Act 1.2: Leave in summer, yet you're in my fluffoughts CV Act 1.2:'' Tómur CV Act 1.2: Saihate 'latest CV Act 1.2/1.3: Beatrice feat. Hei Okurin' Voice Configuration 'JP CV Act 1.3' 'JP CV-VC Act 1.1' '''Voicebank information' JP CV:She has an extensive Japanese-only voicebank, that has many additional three letter-recordings (CVV). With 527 samples and a size of 90.1 MB it is much bigger than a basic Japanese voicebank. The files have Romaji names and Hiragana aliases. JP CV-VC: Her CV VC VB is only Romaji compatible. To install it, drag the uncompressed .zip file on UTAU. The voicebank has 55 recordings (normal and high pitch) and it is 53,5 MB big.'' '' A German/Latin CV-VC and an English CV-VC voicebank are in planning. I recommend using her with the TIPS or the bkh01 resampler. Terms of use Please adhere to these rules if you want to use Beryll Heliodora in any way. 1. Beryll Heliodora is free to be downloaded by everyone. You are allowed to use the voicebank without my particular permission, but I would still be very happy if you would send me a link of your finished projects. 2. You are not allowed to use the voicebank or the design for religious representation, political purposes or commercial use. Exceptions: : 2.1. Traditional religious chants are perfectly ok. : 2.2 Commercial use is allowed if I were informed and asked for permission for it and if I participate in the profit. 3. You are allowed to change her design in order to adapt her to your project. You are not allowed to change her design or her voice and /or claim them as your own. You are not allowed to use her voicebank or design for racially, sexually or religiously offensive purposes. 4. If there are any issues concerning the design or the voicebank you want to talk about with me, then please contact me through BH's website. 5. You are not allowed to reproduce or redistribute the voicebank or parts of it without my particular permission. 6. I can not guarantee, that the voicebank works fine for everybody. As said: If there are any problems with the voicebank then contact me. It will be a pleasure for me to get rid of Beryll's flaws. You are allowed to use the voicebank as long as it isn't forbidden in the United States and the published area. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Germany Category:Mezzo-Soprano Voicebanks Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses